


Rest your head my love

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky birthday gifts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Qui-Gon waits for Obi-Wan to return from his last mission as a Jedi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to knight-kennedy on tumblr for the title help

Qui-Gon puts down the pen when he begins to feel the strain in his eyes, and reaches for his tea. At the first touch of it on his lips he puts it back down, sighing. He’s let it go cold again.

A glance at the clock tells him it’s almost time so he goes to the kitchen and makes fresh tea, a whole pot this time. He’ll have company soon enough.

While the kettle heats, he gets out a set of cups, the nice ones, and puts the sugar on the table. His love has a sweet tooth that’s only gotten stronger with age.

Once the tea is steeping, he wanders out to the porch and sits on the bench, where he has the best view of the road. Any moment now his love will wander around that bend in the road and come home for good.

*

He’s keeping up a brisk pace until he rounds the last bend and-

He is home.

He can see the porch from here, with the bench and his love sitting there waiting for him.

The tension in his shoulders lessens with every step closer and he cannot help the smile that spreads across his face. He is home and there is no longer any need to leave.

His love is smiling too, and meets him at the top of the porch steps to embrace him.

He drops his bag and lets himself be held.

Home.

*

There’s fresh tea waiting on the kitchen table when Obi-Wan follows Qui-Gon, who’s carrying his bag, inside, and Qui-Gon’s writing desk is covered in paper and quills.

“How’s the writing going?” he asks, sitting down.

Qui-Gon hums. “It’s going. I believe I’ve made significant progress today, although we may have to set the lamp on a timer. I keep forgetting to turn it on.”

Obi-Wan stirs sugar into his tea. “You might start wearing your glasses, you know. That would help.”

“I’m sure. How was the mission?”

“Remarkably uneventful. The negotiations went so smoothly I almost wonder why my presence was required.”

Qui-Gon smiles at him, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepening. “I expect your presence was partially to blame for that. You are quite well-known these days.”

“Yes.” He sighs. “I do hope I’ll fade into obscurity quickly.”

“I doubt it. But you will be left in peace here.”

He smiles back at Qui-Gon, quietly happy and entirely at peace. “Yes, as you’ve said every time we’ve had this conversation.”

“It bears repeating.”

*

Qui-Gon is catching up on messages on the couch, Obi-Wan on his side next to him, drowsing.

However uneventful, he always comes back from missions exhausted but not quite ready for true sleep, so this is their post-mission ritual. Qui-Gon keeps himself busy and plays with Obi-Wan's hair while his love dozes cuddled up against him.

Among the messages is one from Anakin, consisting mostly of updates on his grandchildren and a long-winded complaint about the slowness of the Senate, even when approving urgent disaster relief measures.

Obi-Wan shifts a bit and makes a sleepy questioning noise.

“I’ll show you later,” Qui-Gon says.

Obi-Wan hums and relaxes further. Qui-Gon starts carding his fingers through his hair again, watching the white strands shift over his fingers with every pass.

He sets the datapad aside and leans back, closing his eyes.

His love is home and everything is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> i 100% need to write more old retired quigon bc writing him was really peaceful and restful and just. hes so calm and settled and content, quietly happy and comfortable.


End file.
